hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
GAMA
}}The GAMA Private Hospital is the setting of Situs Inversus, the final episode of HITMAN Season One. It got bonus missions such as "Hokkaido Snow Festival" or "Patient Zero" It is a state of the art privately owned hospital and luxury resort based in the secluded and snow covered mountains of Hokkaido, Japan. Background GAMA is known to attend only the most exclusive patients, often with practices which aren't even authorized by the Japanese government. In addition to that, the hospital is involved in illegal organ trade, buying for example organs from First World countries. A good example for that is Erich Soders' right-sided donor heart, which is from a young Brasilian homeless boy. During Situs Inversus, Soders is prepared in GAMA for his three day heart transplantation, while a lawyer of Providence, Yuki Yamazaki, visits the hospital to pick up a list of all active ICA agents after Soders surgery. Facilities * A traditional Japanese sushi restaurant named 'Sakura Sushi'. This can be used to 47's advantage where a signature kill in Situs Inversus includes killing Yuki Yamazaki with Fugu Fish Poison. * A luxury hot spring and spa (Onsen Hot Spring) which can be used to kill Yuki Yamazaki in a Yoga or Sauna Accident. * GAMA Hospital is partially run by an artificial intelligence called "KAI" (Kronstadt Artificial Intelligence). KAI is in charge of everything from calling patients over the PA to performing advanced surgery procedures. Everything at GAMA is top of the line and even the doors are out of the ordinary. No keys are needed as KAI simply detects the presence of a small RFID chip incorporated into patients and staffs' clothing and grants the appropriate access. Using an opportunity, 47 can also cause KAI to malfunction, causing the operation to fail and killing Erich Soders. * The Main Surgery room where the primary target Erich Soders is all of the time during the mission. His surgery is being made by the Artificial Intelligence "KAI". There are many ways to kill him. Use something in the surroundings to fail the surgery and kill Erich Soders. * The Morgue where dead patients are being stored. You can find an Interpol Agent and ICA asset here (Agent Smith) who was found sneaking around and got locked up in a freezer. You can free him by using the keycard in the Director's Office or with a disposable scrambler. "Dr. Katashi Ito" also called "The Curator" is the head of the mourge. He got a mood chip in his brain which can be used to gain access to the "Organ Storage" and destroy Erich Soders' heart which is located there. * At the Hospital Research Center you will find journals of all patients booked in at GAMA during the mission time. A good way to get intel about all the patients. You can also find the journals for each patients somewhere in their rooms. With the right methods you can also get a doctor disguise from here unspotted. (Works best using an Emetic Injection.) Staff * Akira Nakamura: Hospital Director at GAMA. Has access to KAI mainframe and owns a keycard which opens up a freezer in the morgue containing Agent Smith. * Dr. Nicholas Laurent: '''Chief Surgeon of GAMA. * '''Dr. Katashi Ito aka The Curator: '''Head Morgue of GAMA. * '''Dr. Pavel Frydel: '''Surgeon * '''Dr. Akane Akanawa: '''Surgeon Patients * '''Agent 47: In order to provide 47 access to GAMA, the ICA has booked 47 into the hospital under the guise of Tobias Rieper for a standard medical checkup. Medical reports show 47 in superior physical condition, a reference to him being a genetically enhanced clone. * Yuki Yamazaki: A former lawyer to the Yakuza and a current operative for Providence. Erich Soders has promised her a full list of active ICA operatives post operation. She is targeted in order to prevent this transaction. She can be found roaming the Resort areas of the hospital including the Restaurant, the Zen Garden and the Spa. She is not actually undergoing any medical procedure but she has been allowed to stay in one of the patient rooms. * Erich Soders: ICA Board Member who has become a mole for Providence in exchange for a heart transplant. He suffers from a rare condition, Situs Inversus, in which all his organs are on the opposite side of his body. Finding a right sided heart is an extremely difficult task but is necessary to his prolonged survival, which is why he has betrayed the ICA to get it. He is currently undergoing a three-day surgery and can be found on the operating table. * Jason Portman: Former Silicon Valley CEO who recently sold his company, Quantum Leap. He has undergone full facial reconstruction to look like Helmut Kruger and is scheduled for bandage removal. You can use his disguise in an opportunity to obtain a surgeon outfit. * Amos Dexter: Elderly Texan Patient at GAMA for a lung transplant. Owns a pack of cigarettes which are contraband. Can be used for an opportunity which results in the death of Yuki Yamazaki. * Ji-Hu: 'A former State Secretary Defense operative is scheduled to have his face reconstructed. * '''Owen Cage: 'Liberation sleeper agent is infected the Nabazov virus. Ether Biotech Corporation are currently examining before his death led by Dr. Klaus Liebleid. Technically, Cage is considered patient zero. * '''Dmitri Fedorov: '''Former arms dealer with a military past and a degree in structural engineering. Following a failed military career, Dmitri recently survived an explosion at one of his infamously unsafe fireworks factories and is now in recovery at the Hokkaido GAMA Facility, waiting to cash in on the insurance. Appearances *Situs Inversus' *[[Elusive Target Hokkaido|'Elusive Target Hokkaido']] *'Patient Zero' *[[Hokkaido Snow Festival|'Hokkaido Snow Festival''']] Trivia * In Situs Inversus, while dressed as the ninja, you can climb one of the Iron girders to access the roof of the hospital section. The game won’t let you climb the girder if you are not wearing the ninja disguise. This Easter egg is also a challenge that can be completed on the map. * The word "gama" is Japanese for "toad". Category:Locations Category:HITMAN™ Category:HITMAN™ Locations